BloodlustS2 Ep3
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The guys run into another hunter while investigating cattle mutilations and find out that there may be more to the job than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Bloodlust

Dean had been in a good mood ever since they caught wind of a new job. Two murders, both with severed heads. There were also dead cows found in the area, though they wouldn't know until they did more research if that was related. He was so excited to get started he wouldn't even find a hotel before he wanted to start interviewing the police. Kayla let Sam go with him; his mood was getting on her nerves.

The sheriff they were interviewing had the most awesome mustache ever. He was trying to brush them off but they weren't quite finished with him yet.

"What about the cattle mutilations? Heh? Over a dozen cases, do you think there's a connection?"

The man stared blankly at Dean for a moment. "Connection…how?"

"Maybe some satanic ritual stuff?"

He busted out laughing but realized that he wasn't joking. "No, it's not connected. Because cattle mutilations don't exist. See if a cow dies out in the sun, the bloat will heat up and split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids go down, that's called gravity, and gets soaked up into the soil. But hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

Dean loosened his collar. "World Weekly News."

"Weekly World News." Sam corrected him.

"Worldly, weekly…I'm new."

They were kindly requested to leave but that was fine by him, time to move on. He'd let Kayla join them to see the bodies, a little gore never hurt anyone.

After a quick wardrobe change the three of them strolled into the morgue wing of the hospital. Kayla was totally into seeing Dean in the lab coat, not that she could tell him that now. She waited in the hall while the guys broke the ice. A young man sat behind the desk and looked up at them as they walked in.

Dean read his nametag, there was only a first initial. "John."

"Jeff." He stood eagerly, like he was waiting to be useful.

"Jeff, I knew that. Dr. Dorgen needs to see you in his office immediately."

"But Dr. Dorgen is on vacation."

"Well he's back, and he's pissed, and he's yelling for you man so I suggest you…" They watched him hurry out of the room.

Kayla walked in. "That was faster than expected."

"Let's get this over with." Sam put on a pair of gloves and pulled the drawer out that they needed.

Dean motioned to the container as he looked at the body. "Alright open it."

"You open it."

"Wuss." He grabbed the container and put it on the table. Without hesitation he flipped the top to reveal the severed head. _Nasty._ The smell made him step back a little.

"Poor girl." Sam shook his head.

"Maybe we should see if anything is shoved down her throat, you know, like the moth in Silence of the Lambs."

"Uh, yeah go ahead." Sam moved the container closer to his brother.

"No you go ahead." He pushed it back with a smirk. "Put the lotion in the basket."

"And _I'm_ the wuss?"

"Jesus." Kayla snapped her glove into place and opened the girl's mouth. No moth, what a surprise. There was a hole though; she lightly touched over it and what appeared to be a fang dropped down from the opening.

"Damn." Dean leaned in to get a better look. "A retractable fang, you gotta be kidding me."

Vampires again, great.


	2. Chapter 2

Since they knew what they were looking for now it was easy to ask the right questions. A local bartender told them about some new people that had moved in about six months ago, a rough crowd, from the description it was worth checking out. More interestingly they ran into another hunter.

Gordon was a loner who had already been here two weeks, he was responsible for the two dead vamps. Dean tried to offer their help in the case, but he refused it. Said he wanted to deal with it on his own. Unfortunately Dean didn't like taking no for an answer.

It was apparent watching the scene that night that Gordon was in over his head. He wasn't completely focused and that was a deadly mistake when dealing with blood suckers. The thing grabbed the hunter and threw him onto the table, then grabbed the saw above his head. Before Gordon could end up like his vamp victims, Sam jerked him away from the saw.

It moved pretty quick after that. Dean punched the vampire in the face apparently just for the sake of it, he knew it was too strong to be affected. After Sam tried to attack it the vamp threw him aside, leaning just enough for Kayla to ram the harpoon through its chest. The vampire screamed and was distracted enough for Dean to throw it under the saw. He punched him several more times before jerking the saw down and brutally slicing its head off. Kayla wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Well," Gordon grinned. "I guess I need to buy you those drinks."

But Sam and Kayla were looking at Dean, his expression mostly. It was so ruthless, even for him. And he'd been in such a good mood earlier…


	3. Chapter 3

At the bar they got cheerful Dean again. He drank and shot the shit with Gordon while Sam and Kayla tried to figure out what the hell was going on in his mind. Sam didn't really speak at all, while Kayla only answered questions when they were directed at her.

"Dean you gave that vamp quite a haircut man."

He grinned. "Thank you, thank you." Dean took another swallow of his beer. "Not drinking tonight Sammy?"

"Yeah Sammy, what's up?" Gordon chimed in.

"He's the only one who can call me that."

He held a hand up. "Alright, you just don't seem very enthusiastic."

Sam grimaced. "Decapitation isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Man you gotta lighten up, enjoy the job." Gordon suggested, Sam just rolled his eyes.

Dean pointed at him, a little tipsy. "I keep telling him that. You could learn a few things from this guy right here."

"Yeah, I bet." He stood, enough was enough. "I'm gonna go back to the motel then."

"Ok. Hey Sammy." He tossed him the car keys. "Remind me to beat that buzz kill out of you later."

Sam looked at him blankly. "Yeah."

"Why don't you take Kayla with you?"

She furrowed her brow, now he was trying to get rid of her. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing, that's the point. You're not drinking, you're not having a good time. Let me and Gordon celebrate a little."

"And how are you gonna get back?"

"Gordon."

"Oh, the drunk driving the drunk." He just shrugged in response and she slid her chair back. "Fine."

Gordon called after them as they started to go. "Nice meeting you Kayla."

She didn't look back. "Yeah you too…" _sort of._ By the time they were out the door she was pissed at Dean all over again. "What's his problem?"

"He's trying to find a new dad." Sam opened the passenger door for her before going to the driver's side.

Kayla pulled the door shut. "Be straight with me Sam, your brother's bipolar isn't he?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder."

The motel wasn't far from the bar, which eased her mind about the two driving back drunk. As much as she disliked these little roach motels, they seemed appropriate for the job they were doing. Sam tossed the keys on the dresser.

"So tell me what's going through your head. Because seriously, I'm kind of worried that with all you're putting up with, that you're just gonna ditch out on us one morning."

Kayla shook her head. "I don't know, I can't tell if he's being serious or if he's just going through this because of John." She sat at the edge of the other bed and kicked her shoes off.

"Hard to tell with him, since he's so rarely serious to begin with."

"Tell me about it. Makes it nearly impossible to communicate any real idea…" She turned towards him. "I guess this means I'm in the wrong bed."

Sam tilted his head, was she serious?

"Hey you said, that if me and Dean ended up having it out and I stayed, I could sleep in your bed."

He smiled. "I did say that."

"Ok, so, get out." She plopped over and leaned against the pillows on his bed. "Sleep on the couch."

"Oh you're gonna do me like that, I see how it is." He laughed.

Kayla smiled. "You know I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch."

"Good to know." He dug for change in his pockets. "I'm gonna go to the vending machine, you want anything?"

"I'm good. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV; fuzzy reception, shocking.

But Sam didn't come right back. In fact, he didn't come back at all. After awhile she got up and looked down the walkway but he wasn't by the vending machine. He wasn't around the Impala either so she tried calling him, but he didn't answer. _I'm sure he's just walking around._ After another half an hour with still no word she left the room and scoured the entire motel property for him, even asking about him at the front desk, but he wasn't there. Where the hell did he go?


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean and Gordon showed up Kayla had exhausted her resources looking for Sam around the area. She had walked down all the side streets, gone to the local stores and turned every stone. When the door opened she looked up anxiously.

"Dean."

He smiled at her, that kind of glazed, I've had too much to drink smile. "Hey baby." Gordon walked into the room behind him.

"Sam's gone."

"What do you mean Sam's gone?"

"I mean, he went to the vending machine and didn't come back, gone."

"Maybe he went for a walk." Gordon smirked and pulled out a deck of cards. "He seems like the going for a walk kind of guy."

Dean nodded. "That he is. I'm sure he's fine."

"I went out looking for him Dean, I couldn't find him and he said he'd be right back."

He looked a little annoyed. "I said, he's fine. Sam's a big boy, he doesn't need you looking out for him."

"No," she snapped at him. "He needs _you._"

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Your girl's got a smart mouth."

"Shut up." Dean shot at him, a little more defensive than intended, then turned back to Kayla. "Kayla, sweetheart, Sam's…"

"Whatever." She walked out and slammed the door, not like there was anywhere she could start to look for him right now.

Gordon sat at the small table and started dealing the cards. "Car is still here, he couldn't have gone far."

"I know." He picked up his cards and hid his concern; Kayla wouldn't be freaking out without a good reason.


	5. Chapter 5

A van stopped in front of their room and Kayla looked up. Sam stumbled out of the side door and it sped off quickly; no plates. She ran up and hugged him quickly.

"Are you ok? Where have you been?"

He returned the hug weakly but was focused on the vampires right now. "I'm ok, I need to talk to Dean."

"Ok but you said you'd be right back."

"I know, I'm ok though." Sam opened the door to the room.

"Sam, hey, where have you been?"

"Can we talk?" He motioned his brother outside.

"Where have you been Sam? Kayla's been worried sick about you."

"I was in the nest."

"You found it? How'd you get out? How many did you kill?"

"They let me go, none, and I think we need to rethink this hunt Dean."

"Where is it?"

"I was blindfolded, I don't know. We went outside that bridge out of town but listen, I don't think they're killing people. The cattle mutilations, they said they're drinking animal blood to stay alive."

Dean looked at him, this was stupid. "No way, I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. But we find them and we waste them."

"Dean they're not hurting anybody." This was a first in Kayla's book but it didn't seem that impossible. Everything adapts if given enough time.

"What part of vampire do you guys not understand? It's supernatural, we kill it. End of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, it's not our job." He couldn't believe even Dean was that cold. "Our job is hunting evil. If they're not killing people, they're not evil!"

"Gordon has been working on this for a year…"

"Gordon? Well Ellen says Gordon is bad news."

"You called Ellen?" Dean looked at him in disgust, like he had called a parent for permission on something. "We don't even know Ellen, I'll stick with Gordon."

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know Gordon…" He shot her a look and she shut up.

"I know what this is." Sam started.

Kayla didn't think he should continue that line of thought. No matter what he was thinking, he shouldn't say it out loud to him. But he seemed like a sucker for punishment.

"You're trying to find a replacement for dad. You've got this hole inside you that's killing you but you can't just fill it with whoever comes along Dean! It's an insult to his memory!"

Dean nodded and turned away from him. "Ok." Suddenly he turned back and punched his brother square in the face.

Sam handled it well, very calmly actually. "You can hit me all you want, but it doesn't change anything. I saw we get the hell out of here before something bad happens."

"I'm going to that damn nest with or without you, I'll find it myself." He looked at Kayla. "Are you gonna help me waste these things or what?"

Ah geez. "If they're killing people, yeah…are you going to talk to them?"

"Talk to them?!" Dean was furious, were they serious? This is not what the job is about, they've _never_ talked to the evil thing to ask it about its damn feelings on the situation. This was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard of. He stormed into the motel room to get the _real_ hunter, but Gordon was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam found his way back to the nest with surprising ease. The Impala was parked out front, Kayla just hoped that they were there before anyone got hurt. It was pretty quiet inside the house and Dean immediately labeled her the watchdog. She always had to be the freakin' lookout. There was always a good reason she couldn't argue with, like there were probably more vampires headed in this direction.

She had gotten out of the car so she wouldn't be a sitting duck if a group of vampires did show up. Of course if Sam was right she didn't have anything to worry about, right? From inside all she could hear were murmurs of conversation that gradually got louder; the guys seemed to be arguing with Gordon.

Suddenly her feet went from under her and she landed hard on her back. _Damn._ It knocked the wind out of her and she gasped for air as she tried to get back up. A man appeared out of nowhere and held a knife to her throat.

"Don't move."

She swallowed hard, his hands were so cold. "We're here to help." She managed.

"Right. I see that from the weapon you've got on your side.

"Hey a girl can't be too careful. Really though…they're trying to stop the other hunter. Ok? We believe you."

He jerked her off her feet with a quick, easy movement and held her facing away from him, the knife still at her throat. "Why should I believe _you?_"

Sam walked out of the house, a bleeding girl in his arms, Kayla assumed she was also a vampire and they _had_ shown up late. He stopped when he saw them.

"Let her go."

The man yelled at him. "You let _her_ go!"

"She's hurt, I'm here to help. Gordon did this to her, please." Sam looked to Kayla for reassurance.

"It's ok Sam." She kept her voice calm, no need for everyone to panic.

The girl raised her head slightly, her voice was rough and weak. "He's telling the truth, they're trying to help."

"Are you sure?!"

"The other one is fighting Walker, we need to get out while we can."

He hesitated, but slowly the vamp released his grip on her. Out of reaction she stepped away from him. "Thank you."

Sam put the girl inside the van. "Is she going to be ok? He poisoned her with dead man's blood."

He nodded. "We'll get her the help she needs." To everyone's surprise he extended his hand out. "Thank you."

Sam shook his hand firmly. "Be careful." He watched the van pull out and turned back towards Kayla. "Are you ok?"

She took a breath and nodded. "Shaken, but ok."

"So much for being safer in the car huh?"

"Yeah no shit."

Dean stumbled out of the house looking like he'd just gotten run over by a truck. The fight with Gordon was obviously a rough one.

"Hey Sam, clock me one?"

"What?"

"Come on, I won't even punch you back." He felt like such a dick after all this. Sam had been right and he should have believed his brother over a complete stranger. He shouldn't have blown him off the way he did.

"No way, you look like you just went ten rounds with a cement block. I'll take a rain check though."

This had opened a brand new door for them. The black and white world of hunting just got separated by a landslide of gray, which was going to complicate things. So not everything supernatural was evil, go figure. It looked like they would have to tone down the shoot first, ask questions later routine.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayla was came out of the bathroom and pulled her hair out of her ponytail; she was a little anxious to see Dean's reaction. Sam usually slept on top of the covers anyway so it was just generous of him not to make her sleep on the couch. She sat on the side of the bed first, because she knew the words were coming.

"Hey," Dean said softly at first, then louder. "Hey!"

She tossed her hair binder on the nightstand and looked at him. "_What_?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"In Sam's bed." Dean looked at his brother but his eyes didn't move from his laptop, he didn't even think he was breathing.

"Yeah observant one." He glared at her. "I'm obviously not sleeping in your bed, why should anyone have to sleep on the couch?"

"Why don't you take daddy's credit card and get another room?!" He yelled at her, louder than intended but just the _thought_ of it alone, _God_ it made him furious.

Her jaw dropped and she grabbed her wallet.

Sam braved a sentence. "I can sleep on the couch."

"You stay out of this!" Dean snapped. He watched as Kayla snatched her backpack up and slid into her flip flops. "You're just gonna prance around the motel in your pajamas like that?!"

She glared at him and pulled her tank top down, blatantly showing an unnecessary amount of cleavage before slamming the door behind her.

"Did you see that?!" He looked at Sam, who just rolled his eyes and set his laptop back in its case. "Are you trying to sleep with her? I will kick your ass!"

He held his hands up. "I wasn't trying…sleep. I told her she could sleep, that's it…"

"You _told_ her…" He huffed. "Whatever dude, just, Jesus."

Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower, slamming the door behind him. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little. He should probably be "asleep" by the time he was out of the shower.


End file.
